The War of the New and the Old!
by JasperFoust
Summary: a tremer vampire gets it in his head to create a perfect bloodline of vampires. lets see what ensues. i do not own vampire
1. Epilogue

I do not own Vampire, Or World of Darkness, or any other vampire related thing i am writeing about!

Epilogue

the tall man's eyes glowed as he devoured the soul of the very first vampire. he raised his head from the old ones neck blood dripping quickly from his chin. he was now the most powerful vampire in the world. his plans could now begin. and to think that just 2 year ago he was just a normal human like anyone else.

The mans name was Jasper Foust. a chosen name not a given name. he stood 6 foot 5 inches and had long dark brown hair and a fairly long goatee. as soon as he was turned he began to study all of the lore and myths of vampires. he scoured over every text he could. being especially interested in diablerie. the act of devouring the very soul of a more powerful vampire. he began to form a plan. he was going to recreate the vampire race. the bloodlines were diluted and weak after being mixed with human blood since the beginning of mankind. he planned on rectifying this. and as soon as his sire with into torpor ((a very long sleep sometimes lasting centuries)) Jasper took his chance and ate his maker. now Jasper got lucky. his sire was very old. a 4th generation vampire. making him a 5th generation. by devouring the soul of his sire. Jasper gained all of his power. Jasper continues with his cannibalistic ways until there was only Cain left that was more powerful than he.

Jasper knew that even with his current power he could never hope to defeat Cain. let alone devour his soul. and so he took a page out of Cains book and began to devour demons. Cain had drank the blood of Lilith the mother of all demons and that was difficult to contend with. jasper started with lower level demons constantly searching for greater demons. finally Jasper found a book he had been searching for since the beginning of his search for the demons. a book of summoning rituals for the arch demons. and through this book he was able to summon the most terrifying demons of all history. Abadon the destroyer, Asmodeus of lust, Azezil, Mephistopheles another who wore the mantle of the destroyer. he even drank the blood of the mighty chaos dragon leviathan. he now felt that he was ready to eat Cain.

The search for Cain was difficult. Jasper took every lead to the old ones whereabouts he could. Finally after 6 months he found the lair of the sleeping vampire god. finding the old one sleeping was just too good. and Jasper began to devour Cain. halfway through however Cain awoke and a battle that shook the earth to its very core began. for 5 days the two fought. Cain trying to kill jasper and jasper only trying to incapacitate Cain. on the fifth day Jasper hit the mark he wanted shattering Cains spine and legs. this by no means left Cain defenseless. however it created just the situation that Jasper needed to eat the old ones soul. he once again began to devour Cain. first he needed to drain him. then he could start in on his soul. and just eating the old ones soul was a battle. his will was very great. he fended jasper off from his soul for 3 days. but jasper was persistent and just as strong willed. and in the end. he was the victor and absorbed Cains soul


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Plan

From the very moment of his rebirth Jasper saw the potential of the race of vampires, and how weak they had become. His plan was to Build his own alliance of new bloodlines. Rebuild the vampires. Restore them to they're former glory. He took very quickly to being a vampire. He held onto his humanity even after doing the monstrous things he has done. He smoked, even though as a vampire he didn't need to breath. It was an old habit from his human life and it kept him...connected if you will. Though obviously it didn't impede his health at all.

Now, Jasper could never have dreamed to do what he has done without help, or without making certain promises. To 5 Methuselah ((3rd or 4th gen vampire who leads his bloodline in an area)) he had promised a chance to diablerize one child of his, and a state in the US that would be in a sence a secret kingdom under that vampire, A steep price to pay, but one that had to be paid, for Jasper would still be ruler of them all.

Jasper had other problems too. He still needed to find others to turn. Some who he could easily manipulate though still be a quick learner. And he needed to find some who would be his "childer" ((kindred born of one sire)) People who would be loyal to him. but have minds of they're own. and truly play a part in his plan

After the vampires have come out of being a fledgling. The chosen sacrifices will either be devoured by one of the 5 he had made promises to. or killed. even if the vampire survived without a devastating mental defect. they wouldn't be able to be trusted after being betrayed so heartlessly.

Then Jaspers Childer will take a state for they're own, and begin to spread the blood line. They would need to be extremely secretive at first. If they were found out before they had sufficient numbers. The full fury of the old vampire bloodlines would rain down upon them. They needed to spread the bloodlines quickly and throughout at the very least the US.

Jasper would take the four states in the heart of the country for his own. Iowa, Wisconsin, Illinois, and Minnesota. Now while his childer could turn whomever they chose. He was extremely picky. If he could become powerful enough to devour Cain then a disloyal child could become powerful enough to devour him. He needed people who he could consider family. Those who he could trust to be 100% loyal to him.

Then when the time is right. The war will come. Kindred against Kindred. Both striving to wipe each other out. Jasper would give orders to the second and third generations to diablerize any vampire that got in they're way to have them grow in power more quickly.

The key to his plan was the book. The book that contained summoning rituals for the arch demons of hell. There were still many he had not drank from. He could drain the caporial forms of any demon who refused him. And with those who would cooperate. Having the council of the highest nobility of hell couldn't be the worst thing in the world. And the best part of having contacts in hell would be buying souls or demon blood. there are a few demons who are even not in the book he has. the first demons born from Lilith. and Lilith herself. and then the demon king himself of course. if he could get the blood of any of them. he could increase his power greatly through just a pint of they're blood.

Jasper had worked all of this out in the two years he had been working for this. He stood from the shriveled corpse of The first vampire, and turned walking out of the tomb and collapsing the entrance on his way out. He had traveled to the depths of Eurasia to find the tomb. And had spend over a week in the musty old cave. it was good to feel the cool air of the night again. he was far from any form of civilization. he would barely be able to make it to the nearest town before daybreak.

End-Chapter 1

Side note-Vampire Weaknesses: While not all of the weakness you hear about with vampires are true. Sunlight is a very real threat to any kindred. having a little on you will cause the afflicted area to begin to burn. and flake away. if not removed immediately may catch fire.

in direct sunlight. the same effects happen. only every where. quickly catching the vampire on fire and turning him into charred remains. if ever caught in direct sunlight find cover quickly. even shade is better than direct sunlight though it is suggested that you get indoors as quickly as possible. and while it is not recommended to test it. you will be able to go for short distances in direct sunlight. though the longer you spend in it the more sever the damage

Garlic, absolute crap. would effect us no more than a carrot would effect you.

A stake in the heart does not kill. it will however put the victim into a forced torpor till the stake is removed.

"holy" items, while true ones are hard to find in this day and age. there are those people who have them. holy water normally does nothing. unless blessed by a true man of god. same with any other "holy" item.

The image of the cross does not repel vampires. Infact a good friend of mine rather enjoys going to church services when he can.

these are just some of the weaknesses to vampires. there are many more and many great advantages as well that I will explain at another time- Jasper Foust


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New York

Jasper stood on the balcony of a building. he had just introduced himself to the prince of the city. he didn't let on how powerful he was at all and masked his aura so he couldn't tell he was a diablerizer. the building was taller than most and overlooked a large portion of the city. he stood there next to the prince. he was lucky however and the prince was a tremere like he originally was. a blood mage. he could potentially be a good ally once the war started. Jasper spoke with

the prince Elephas. the man was old he was a pontiface. ((an overseer of an extremely large area.)) and as all vampires do. he sought to better his station. but jasper couldn't be sure if he could trust the crafty old vampire yet. and therefore had no intention of letting him in on his plan yet. he wanted a little backup before he did. but proper etiquette must be maintained. and that involves introducing yourself to the prince of a city you have not yet been to before.

Jasper left the building. He needed to find at least 1 human who would be a good match for him to turn. the first to receive the improved gift. he poked around town. hitting bars. getting information from other vampires on certain things and people. and heard of a group of mages specializing in the death school of magic. a mage with a working understanding of magic could do great things as one of his childer. so jasper set out to find these mages. he would rain hell down upon them. show them true power. and when he finally came upon they're leader. he would turn her.

Jasper walked up to the large gated mansion on the outskirts of new York city. there were wards that would alert the mages as soon as he passed beyond the gate. Jasper smiled it would be fun to get a test of his newfound power. he walked through the gate as though it wasn't even there. not turning into mist not even jumping over it. the gate practically curled away from him as he walked against the gate. Immediately when he was through the gate he was hit with a spell to stop paralyze his movement. Jasper smiled as some lower leveled mages came up to him. "who are you. who do you think you are marching in here uninvited." they tried to appear menacing. Jasper could only smile at them. "ill let you in on a secret. im here for your master. you see. im the most powerful vampire in the world now mortal. and your master has been chosen." the mages laughed "your not going to even make it to our master" jasper shook his head and continued "and do you know why I am able to be so open and honest with you mortal?" jasper asked "its because your already dead" the entire time jasper had be slowly siphoning they're blood from they're bodies through the pours in they're skin. they never even noticed the nearly invisible mist of blood the flowed from them and into jasper. the mages dead and the spell released. jasper continued on into the large mansion

Jasper continued to kill every mage he found. he would leave no witness to the slaughter save one. the mansion was large and it did admittedly take him awhile to make his way to the inner most sanctum he was still not entirely used to all the powers he had. breaking through defensive spells and wars against intruders. Jasper found who he was looking for. The girl was small in stature. no more than 5 foot 3 inches. her name was Alice. she glared at the vampire who stood in the doorway of her room.

"Hello Alice, My name is Jasper, and you ma-am have been chosen for some great things. but first your gonna die" Jasper smiled and was hit with blasts of energy. he stumbled backwards. she had not taken any time to talk back. her mind was filled with rage and she wanted revenge for her fallen friends. Jasper laughed and clapped his hands a few times "very nice Alice. very nice. for how young you are you are very powerful. you have a very deep understanding of magic." Jasper used cerility and in the blink of an eye he was at Alice's side "but you are no match for me my dear" and with that he grabbed her picking her up and plunging his teeth into Alice's neck. Alice struggled at first. but it was to no avail. Jasper drained her till she was barely conscious. he pulled his head back from her neck and dropped her. his eyes wide and energized.

Jasper began to pace around the room "Alice this is an important time in your life. the time when your life ends. just as every one of your friends have." Alice groaned and struggled to get up. "But im going to give you a gift Alice. I'm going to give you a new life. A life in which you will do great things. I'm sorry to say that you do not have a choice in the matter. You are mine now, and you will have a hand in creating a new bloodline of vampires. and while your magic will be taken from you. im sure with your deep understand of magic. you will go on to create new types of vampire magic." Jasper was circling her like a wolf would a wounded animal. his eyes never left her Alice was just barely able to understand what he was saying. she burned with hate for him. "now I know you must think im a monster. that as soon as your well again you'll kill me. and you are very welcome to try. I will not hold it against you. but I assure you. this is a gift. and hopefully you will learn to understand that and learn to have faith in your sire.

With that Jasper tore his arm open with his teeth and forced his arm to Alice's mouth forcing her to drink his blood. the more she drank the better. after a moment she began to suck at his arm. it was nearly involuntary. the urge to start to drink at that point in time is beyond irresistible every newborn does it. Jasper tore his arm away after a full 3 minutes of her draining him. and then he slammed a wooden stake into her heart. she went limp.

Jasper picked Alice up and began walking from the room and the house altogether. "Yes Alice. you are going to do very great things. Weather it be to get strong enough to kill me, or to further your bloodline. You will do very very great things"

END CHAPTER 2

Side note- Others that live beyond the scope of human understanding

now. as im sure you've noticed by now. vampires are not the only ones that compete for the earth with humans. mages are the champions of humans. they have inherit magical powers from birth. it is about a 1 in 10 million chance that you will have this happen to you. you have a better chance of being struck by lightning. they can range from extremely powerful forces of nature. or barely a blip on the radar. our mage Alice would be considered a super volcano on a scale of forces of nature. however, if alike is a super volcano, i would be the equivalent of the planet colliding with the sun.

now there are many other creatures that live in this world of darkness. shape changers. the most common is the werewolf. from the moment they gain this gift they are strong. a werewolf pup could take out 10 fledgling vampires. and they only get stronger with age and experience. they are near wild. savages really. they're power however does level off at a certain age. they're potential for growth and advancement is limited.

there are also the changelings. these creatures live in a realm all they're own. and they like to pop in on ours all the time. these are the fairy's and ogres goblins and unicorns. they too can range from barely a blip on the radar of power. or pure forces of nature. vampires find the blood of changelings to be rather like a drug. the powerful nature of the changeling blood is almost hallucaginetic to vampires. they feel such a surge of powerful feelings that they can see them. many vampires however find they're blood to be a delicacy. feeding almost exclusively on changeling blood. and like any drug, a tolerance can be built up for it. for these vampires it takes a lot of changeling blood for them to start hallucinating.

these are just few of the many creatures that live around us.- Jasper Foust.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Problem child.

Jasper sat in a poofy recliner. a built in massage system buzzing quietly under him. he was flipping through channels on a very large HDTV, he stopped on a commercial for twilight and turned the TV off sighing is disgust. his door flew a crossed the room "I see someone's awake. did you sleep well my dear?" jasper said smiling at Alice and sipping at a glass filled with blood.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Alice screamed "ILL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD" she said and chanted a few short sentences in Latin and made a hand gesture but nothing happened she looked at her hands confused "I told you before Alice, your magic has been taken from you along with your avatar. you can no longer use the magic you once did. it is up to you to developed your own magic and teach it to those you sire" Jasper explained calmly. this infuriated Alice even more "THEN ILL JUST BEAT YOU TO DEATH" she yelled and charged him extremely fast at his chair in the blink of an eye her arm through the back of the chair. the chair sparked abit. Jasper however was leaning against a book case the glass still in his hand. he finished it and set it down on a table. "you are very fast. im surprised. faster than I thought you would be right off the start. but settle down now missy. your a child trying to fight a god." jasper warned her. Alice shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks "you said you'd welcome me trying to kill you didn't you. THEN JUST DIE." she said and charged him again. moving yet faster. jasper however did not move and inch and grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground cracking the cement under the carpeted floor. "I will not let you kill me Alice. I said you could try. and you may at any time. but one thing you must learn from this is to pick and choose your battles. you cannot win here. if you ever hope to kill me. you'll need to learn from me. and you will likely need a legion of people backing you up. but Alice I will not kill you. no matter what you do you are now my child and I will not allow you to die. So use this time. if revenge is what fuels you. use it to grow powerful yourself and to lead your future bloodline into glory for you'll only be able to kill me once your much more able.

Jasper released her and picked up his glass walking over to the small refrigerator he pulled out a pouch of blood and poured some into the glass. pulling another glass from the cabinet he filled that one too and put them in the microwave setting it to heat them for a minute. he turned around and Alice was there with a large knife at his throat "did you hear nothing I said child?" jasper asked not blinking an eye. he grabbed her hand before she could plunge it into his neck and sever his head " I told you I would not kill you. but I did not say I would not hurt you" and with that he snapped her arm like a twig and threw her a crossed the room "now CALM DOWN" he commanded as the microwave dinged. he grabbed the glasses and walked over to his chair and sighed "I liked that chair." he turned and walked over to the couch and set the glasses down on the glass coffee table. "now please. come sit with me so I can teach you abet. and make sure to drink the blood. it speed up your healing." jasper commanded Alice.

Alice loathed to do anything he said but decided to choose her battles and went and sat a crossed from him. and sipped lightly at the blood. Jasper smiled "thank you. now im going to teach you thaumaturgy. the art of blood magic. it should help you in developing a new magic. it is currently the one and only form of magic that vampires may use. and it is the power over blood. for example." he raised a hand and Alice immediately noticed the blood flowing from her skin. she felt the pain of the blood forcing its way through her pours and into a ball forming at the palm of his hand. "you will learn to control the blood of others. there are many sub forms of thaumaturgy but you will have to learn those on your own. I have teachers for you. I have shown you your first lesson though. that is what you will be learning to do for now." jasper said Alice scowled. "and if I don't?" she asked defiantly "then you will just be wasting your own time. not mine. you may do what you like for the most part. destroy the house if you must. we'll move. but you have no power. and I have all of it and am more than willing to share." jasper said to her. Alice quieted herself. he was so arrogant. he pissed her off so much. even if he hadn't killed everyone she knew in the world she would still hate him. but she had to admit he had a point. she could never hope to get her revenge without learning to tap into her power. Jasper stood from the couch. "now Alice you may go. I suggest you relax cause tomorrow your work begins. " Alice grunted is disgust of jasper and stormed out of the room.

Alice sat on her bed and cried silently. she hated this. she couldn't fathom why all her friends had to die. and most of all she hated jasper. her broken arm was already healing. but it still hurt a lot and she favored the arm not putting any pressure on it. she laid back on her bed tears still rolling down her face. if jasper were around she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry like this. but as she was alone. she was practically sobbing over the situation she was in.

Jasper laid back on his own bed. Alice had reacted better than he expected. he was very much looking foreword to seeing how fast she progressed as a vampire. he knew that 1 child was not nearly enough. he needed at least 13 and some extra's for his promises. Alice was but the first of many. but he would look after her and gain at least abit of her loyalty before he moved on to another. Alice truly had no idea how much danger she was in now that he was her sire. if anyone ever discovered her. she could very well end up dead. Jasper however had already told her that he would not allow her to die. he would follow through with his word and protect her with his life. weather it was from herself or his enemies.

The dawn was coming on quickly. Alice who had been asleep for a full day before hand was unable to sleep. but was also unable to leave her room the hallway being filled with sunlight. she had nothing to do but sit in her small empty room. the walls were bare. there was no TV. no books. just a queen sized bed up against the wall. she spent the day sitting on her bed. sometimes she would be crying. sometimes she would just stare into space. it was a very long day for the girl and she would have to do her "work" the next day.

The next night jasper woke up and walked down the hall. he knocked on Alice's door and walked in. "good morning Alice time to get to..." jasper was tackled to the ground. he smiled as Alice hit him in the face a few times before he grabbed her arm "I see you healed just fine" he said inspecting her arm "let go of me" Alice said struggling to get away from his grip. "that hurt abit you know. but you'll need more than your fists to kill me" jasper said calmly and got up pulling her along with him. "I SAID LET GO" Alice yelled struggling all the harder as she was dragged along behind him."im afraid not. mandatory tutoring. ive rounded up some very important people who owe me favors. and I owe them as well. so your gonna learn what they have to teach you so that your not killed your first time out." Jasper said strictly not putting up with any disobedience today.

Alice struck and clawed at jaspers back and arm the wounds she inflicted healing almost instantly and not slowing jaspers pace one bit. Jasper walked through a door into a massive library. where there were 7 other vampires. All of whom looked up looked up immediately they're attention on jasper. Jasper tossed Alice into the middle of the room. the vampires switched they're gaze to her "that's your student. test her abilities. and teach her as much as you can. and please make sure she masters thaumaturgy. she'll need that understanding to developed a new type of magic." jasper explained "now Alice these are your new masters. they will introduce themselves. I warn you don't test them too much they will not be as gentle as me. the faster you learn this stuff the faster we can move on and the faster you get your chance to kill me." jasper told her.

Jasper walked out of the room leavening Alice with the strange vampires she looked at them with a scowl. "just leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with all this. I just wanna kill him." she said and motioned back towards the door with her head A large brujah sneered at the girl "'fraid we cant do that missy. see. we owe your sire. and we know what loyalty is. you'll do as your told or we'll force you to its as simple as that" he was not happy about being put on babysitter duty but he knew the promises made to him were well worth putting up with some bratty fledglings for awhile.

a lady huffed at the man and hurried over to Alice to help her up "oh Jack why do you have to be so mean to the girl. My name is morigan why don't we start out slowly today" said the young tremer. she looked no more than 17 years old.

Alice shied away from the girl she hated these vampires as much as she hated jasper. but she recognized some powerful bloodlines. 3 tremere. a brujah, a ventrue, a rare losambra assassin, and a vampire who she could only imagine was a very very old Tzimisce. The horrifying vampire was disfigured in ways she could never have imagined. the old vampire noticed her stare "its called flesh molding deary. its a little too advanced for you right now im afraid but we're gonna make you powerful." the man named Ulamog said to her. his words being what they were. they still sounded scary coming from him. it sent shivers down her spine at the thought of the plans these vampires had for her.

For the next 3 days Alice studied practiced and was tutored. She hardly slept. Then on the Fourth day Jasper walked into the large library. "hello Alice. I trust you've been working hard?" jasper asked looking at her tutors for potential approval of her. Alice sneered at him but said nothing "I see. well then, why don't you show me what you've learned. ill give you 3 free chances to kill me before I fight back. whenever your ready" jasper said to her. Alice looked jasper in the eyes. she saw that this was fun for him. that he found amusement in doing this to her. and with that she used some basic thaumaturgy pulling a few balls of blood out of him through his skin. and then used celerity pulling a sword she was on him in the blink of an eye a sword through his gut. she kicked him off her sword and charged again jumping she landed the sword in a downward thrust into his shoulder. it went completely in the entire length of the blade. jasper coughed up some blood as Alice began to cast abit more advance thaumaturgy. she used blood salvo and started shooting bolts of energy at him. but then jasper was just gone the moment the bolts would have hit him.

Jasper smiled as he stood behind Alice. he held her sword in his hand. he was still bleeding profusely but the wound in his gut was already starting to heal. he rested a hand on Alice's shoulder Alice went completely stiff. after all that he could still move so fast. and still have the power to command her fear with a single touch. "you have indeed been working hard. that was some fairly advanced thaumaturgy there. start looking into the sub-magic's. they will explain what I mean. make sure you get some rest today. you've earned abit of a break" jasper said and walked out of the room. Alice fell to her knee's as soon as he let go of her. while he was touching her it was like she could do nothing but pay attention to what he said. she could feel him pressing on her mind. imposing his own will upon her. she could do nothing while he had her in that grip. as soon as he let go the pressure was gone. Alice watched him as he left. he just came by for 5 minutes to let her beat on him and then left. it was almost like he was inspecting her like a piece of meat. it bugged her to no end.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Waiting

Jasper spent his days researching on potential humans to turn. he had come crossed some very prominent prospects. he had his eye on mma fighters. he always had a thing for they're brutality. even in his human days. he had 3 different CEO's from some of the largest companies on the planet. he had slash the rock star on his list. though that would hardly go unnoticed. but what he really liked. were the little people. people who had something to lose. there was a lesson in his cruelness. they needed to know loss. then. they would know the gift given to them. and they will use that gift so not to loose anything else.

Jasper wrote in his noted that Alice was progressing quickly. though she favored heavily on melee combat. her thaumaturgy wasn't bad. she could learn many different studies very quickly at this rate. he couldn't wait to see the magic she creates herself. perhaps she might even have the understanding of magic to regain or gain a new avatar. it would be an amazing feat no doubt. but wishful thinking. maybe he just wished that he might gain one of his own. Jasper sat back in his new recliner and took a drink of a glass of werewolf blood. he closed his eyes, imagining the world with the vampires reborn. he grinned a toothy grin.

Jasper was always an idealist. even in life. though in life. his ideas always failed. he would always come up with a great idea but would fail every time in its execution. not anymore he thought. his plan would succeed this time. there was no one who could stop him. if someone betrayed him he would kill them. if all of his children betrayed him. he would kill them all and start over. he had all the time in the world now. Jasper finished the glass of blood and got up to go to the fridge. opening it and looking inside he saw he was out. he would need to hunt for a new blood "donor" his captive werewolf had died the day before. maybe he would go for a changeling this time. it had been months since he had captured one. he already had the proper containment room as they could just pop out of existence if they so chose. he would need to knock it out fast and bring it to a room with the proper sealing wards to prevent it from doing so. though he loathed the idea of being away from his first child for too long and finding a good specimen to capture and drain would be a long arduous task potentially taking months. he sighed and sat back down in his chair. "I suppose ill just have to make due with human blood while I wait for her to get ready for her first hunt" he said to himself

he was truly interested in Alice. he wished to see if he could replace that hate of her for him with respect. or even love, if vampires even could love, if they could he hasn't felt it yet. but he did want his childer to love him. as all parents want they're children to love them. but he knew the cruelty of the world all too well. and he knew that in the coming times. they would likely lose everything precious to them weather it be the precious things from life or unlife. once the war began. the true horrors of this world would be unleashed on his childer. and they needed to be ready for it as they would have no other allies then they're own on him.

days turned into weeks. every 5 days or so he would check in on Alice who every time would try to kill him. and every time would fail. but jasper just smiled through the name calling. he knew she needed to get it out of her system. he knew she held nothing but contempt for him. he also truly hoped he could change that and that she would come to understand his lesson. every time jasper checked in on Alice she was stronger. she soon had mastered the path of blood, corruption, fire, and tech in thaumaturgy. though she was having a great deal of trouble with the flesh and bone molding. Ulamog was getting fed up with her. after jasper's last visit he followed him out of the room.

"yes Ulamog is there something I can do for you?" jasper asked outside of the door. his usual smile in place Ulamog scowled "yeah you can let me eat that hopeless excuse for a vampire. she has no potential. she cant even mold the smallest amount of flesh let alone bone." he said exasperated. jasper sighed and shook his head "you may not eat this one, Ulamog you know this. be patient vicissitude is a difficult art to learn. was for me as well even after devouring one of your childer." jasper said to Ulamog. "she will learn in time. maybe after she has learned more of the other disciplines." jasper explained. "you will keep trying till she learns at least the basics though. I expect no less from you" jasper said a threatening look in his eyes. Ulamog sneered but still flinched away from jasper. "fine" he said and went back into the large library.

Alice who had listened to the whole thing stared at Ulamog "if you think im so worthless give up. I don't want to learn any of this crap anyways" she said defiantly Ulamog was in her face immediately "believe me child if I could give up on you and just devour you I would. nothing would please me more. but I have my orders as you have yours. neither of us have a choice in the matter so hurry the fuck up and at least learn these basics so I can be done with you" he said a bloodthirsty look on his face. Alice flinched but still had an extremely defiant look on her face.

Jasper got back to his study and decided to listen to music. deciding it might be a nice thing for the whole house. he put in some scissor sister and turned his rather expensive stereo to max and started playing the song I cant decide. throughout the whole house you could hear the song "I cant decide weather you should live or die. oh you'll probably go to heaven please don't hang your head and cry. no wonder why my heart feels dead inside its cold and hard and petrified lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride. oh I could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake I wont deny im gonna miss you when your gone. oh I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when im sleepin that's why..." jasper laughed at what his guest's must be thinking. he wondered if they thought these were his feelings about what to do with them. he laughed again and sat down lighting a cigarette. now this wasn't necessary. he wasn't addicted anymore of course. but he enjoyed it even more now if possible. it was nostalgic for him. kept him in touch with his humanity. its the little things you know.

back in the library they listened to the music that they could hear clearly. Alice looked at Ulamog "you know. that man might just be creepier than you are" Ulamog nodded still staring at the door "you might just be right about that" he said so distracted by the bouncy serial killer music that he didn't notice the insult. the music switched into "I don't wanna dance" and they all kinda had a facial twitch at jasper's taste in music. "how does he expect us to get any work done with this noise" the woman tremere named Pamela asked indignantly. the malkovian named Chester who was sitting in the corner muttering to himself spoke up "the answer is simple. he doesn't" he said speaking very quickly and jumped up and started dancing like an idiot throughout the room "he wants us to have some fun for once. lets not disappoint our host lest he decide we should die" the poor mad vampire said and started singing the words spinning around. the rest of the vampires in the room all stared at him absolutely shocked. Alice was the first to speak "no I spoke to soon. THAT man is definitely the creepiest" she said.

Jasper had a wicked grin on his face. he had found his next forced apprentice. it was a young lawyer. he was just out of Harvard and had a very promising future. Jasper decided to make his future just abit more promising. they would need good legal representation obviously. this young man wouldn't be much of a fighter. but he would be a good thinker. very smart. and since he now had possibly the rest of eternity to study. he could become incredibly smart. especially with the learning curve. Jasper stood up and lit another cigarette before walking out the night into the crisp night air. he needed a good hunt first. but he knew the young mans schedule and he had some time to kill before his moment to strike. he needed a different approach for this one. he hummed the tune to "I cant decide" as he strolled down the street into the fog.

End Chapter 4.

Side note: The Beast Within- inside every vampire is what we call the beast. an intense animalist instinct. those who lose touch with humanity fall prey to the best more easily. it is the best that drives a well controlled vampire to continue to hunt. what with blood banks so readily accessible. when one falls under the influence of the beast. they lose all control and go into a frenzy. they grow claws. become more animalistic looking. they are wild animals. my advice here. keep in touch with your humanity. its the little things that you'll realize help most.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Lure of Greatness

A young man walked down the street. He had gotten off of work. He had to work late again tonight and it was well past 11. It was a foggy night and he was stressed out. He had blown through Harvard compared to most. But actually working for a law firm was much harder. he stopped cause of a red light. it turned green and it continued. A block down he turned down a small ally. His apartment really sucked. Suddenly he felt a large weight on his back and then quickly after a sharp pain in his neck. he tried to yell but his mouth was covered quickly. He could do nothing against his attacker. He struggled but nothing he did had any effect. His attacker was much stronger than he was. He resigned himself to death and slowly stopped struggling as his life drained away from him

Jasper had nearly drained the young man by the time he stopped. Jasper dropped him on the ground the young man looked up at his attacker weakly. Jasper crouched over the young man. "Hello Simon, Lovely night tonight huh?" Jasper asked casually as he slit open his arm. The young man named Simon said nothing, not that he really could. " I want to make you an offer. You have two options. I can save you, give you everlasting life, and great power beyond your imagination, you just have to drink my blood. Or I can leave you here to die, shouldn't be long before you do." Jasper said and offered Simon his arm dripping blood onto Simon's face.

Simon couldn't think clearly. He felt the blood dripping on him. He could make out the blurry form of Jasper's arm. He wanted to live and opened his mouth some though unable to raise his arms. Jasper smiled "very wise choice child" Jasper said lower his arm to Simons mouth. Simon began to gulp down Jasper's blood. He drank it greedily. Jasper pulled his arm away from Simon but he grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled it back to his mouth. Jasper frowned. "that's enough Simon" Jasper said sternly and tore his arm away from Simons grasp. "Now lets get you back to your room. Your gonna need your rest for tomorrow. You start your work tomorrow. And meet your older sibling. She's a bit of a handful but I'm sure she'll be glad to have someone other than your teachers and me to socialize with"

Jasper pulled Simon to his feet who wobbled unsteadily. "my car is parked around the corner. You'll have to walk till we're there. " Jasper said and began to walk with Simon to his car. They both got into the car and Jasper began the drive towards his mansion. "Now from what I understand you've graduated from Harvard law recently yes?" Simon nodded. "as I thought" Jasper continued "this is why I turned you. You did very well there, and I am in the process of conducting some very sensitive plans… you do know what you are now right?" Jasper asked Simon questioningly. "Um…something like a vampire I think?" Simon questioned back. Jasper nodded "yeah something like that" Jasper laughed "well anyways. We're likely going to need some good legal help. that's where you come in Simon. You're my new retainer" Jasper grinned at Simon. "that wont excuse you from your studies though. We don't need sub par help. And I don't need a weak child so you will be going through the same "school" as your older sister." Simon frowned "I don't need any more school. I just graduated from the best one in the country." Simon complained, he didn't like the idea of more school regardless of how well he did in school. "yes you did. And you did very well there as well. that's why I chose you to turn out of countless other people. Your smart, you learn quickly and retain information well. But you have no clue about the world you've just entered. And that is what your going to "school" for. Don't worry it should be more interesting than Harvard at the very least" Jasper said laughing as he pulled into his large garage.

Jasper walked with Simon, who was feeling rather uneasy and beginning to regret his decision, into the house. Jasper showed Simon his room. "This is where you will be staying, at least for now. Tomorrow you might not be leaving the library. Once it gets light out you wont be leaving your room. " Jasper said to Simon. "My suggestion would just be go to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Though you are free to roam for a little while to get acquainted with your new home" Jasper said and laughed walking away. Simon sat down on the bed in his room. He wondered if this was just a dream. His world had been turned upside down. Something he though just a myth was actually real, and if vampires were real, what else was?

Jasper sat down in his chair and turned on the massage function and sighed. His newest child had drained him more than he would have liked. He was tired and lazy not even feeling like getting up to get some of the stored blood he had. Much like humans had a wine cellar he had a blood cellar filled with many different types. He had werewolf blood, changeling blood, blood from human children and virgins, even blood from other vampires. He needed such a store because he did not allow his childer to leave the mansion. Most vampires would be hunting by now. However sending his childer out as they are now would be dangerous. Some other vampires would be able to tell that they were wrong or different. They could not mask some traits that could only be seen in the blood. They would need to be able to defend themselves once they went out.

Alice sat in her room alone. She knew someone else had been turned by her tormentor. She wondered what Jasper did to the poor soul. Did he kill his whole family too? Slaughter anyone around just to instill fear in him. Alice wondered what horror her sire imposed on her new younger sibling, and if it was as bad as the horror he imposed on her. Alice still deeply mourned her lost friends and family and she hated that another was just subjected to something likely as bad.

Simon smiled as he laid on his bed. He was happy that he had been given his gift. To him Jasper was a godsend. Even though he had done well in Harvard he was constantly overshadowed by those who were older and more experienced. He had only been given unimportant cases that it didn't matter if he won or lost. No challenge and no reason to try. Defending petty criminals though at least he was not so lowly as court appointed. And now he saw a new and better future for himself. He didn't yet know what it detailed for him. But he knew it would be better than what he did before.

The next night Simon was pulled from his bed in his windowless room. "Rise and shine sleepyhead" Jasper said dragging Simon by his foot out of the room and down the hall. "Today's a big day for you. You ready to meet your older sister and those who'll be teaching you?" Simon tried to respond but was so taken aback by Jasper dragging him down the hall that all he could do was stammer "um…y-yessir" Jasper shook his head and leaned down and grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt. He picked the boy up clean off the ground and set him easily down on his feet. "Try to straiten up a little. _I'M your sire. Have a little confidence. " Jasper walked down the rest of the hallway and opened the large doors to the even larger library. He pulled Simon in behind him and pushed him forward into the middle of the room. "Hello Alice, how goes the studying? Have you at least molded a little flesh? Last I checked you were having trouble with this." Jasper said leaning over Alice who was reading a book. It was rather early and they had yet to get started. Alice did her best to ignore Jasper and continued to read. Jasper smiled and mussed up her hair as he walked away from her and to Simons side "Alright guys id like you to meet Simon. Alice, this is your younger brother. Try to help him out with all this will you?" Jasper said to her. She could no longer ignore him obviously so she just glared at him but nodded though with much resentment. Simon looked around the room at the other vampires. And seemed to be starring at Ulamog inparticular. Who in turn glared back at him. _

_Jasper walked away from Simon and over to the other Vampires "Don't go easy on him. Make sure he goes through every book on law there is here but also make sure he doesn't neglect the arts you all have to teach him, understand?" Jasper said to them and they all agreed to do as asked. "Good, well I wont hold you guys up. You'll probably be very busy over the next few days." He turned to Alice and Simon. Alice had gone back to reading her book and Simon was just standing there awkwardly not sure what to do with himself. "Work hard you two. And do try to get along. Cant have my childer fighting with each other now can I?" Jasper said and lit up a cigarette walking off with the biggest grin on his face. _

_End - Chapter 5_


End file.
